Encrusted foods are foods in that any filling such as bean jam or minced meet is encrusted with dough such as bread dough or shortcrust. Chinese meat buns, bean-jam buns, filled doughnuts, and meat pies can be taken as examples of such encrusted foods.
Many encrusted foods are now produced in automated processes. The Patent Literatures 1,2 disclose production devices and methods for encrusted foods. According to these arts, a proper amount of filling is placed on dough that has been once rolled out into a flat shape, and peripheries of the dough are gathered by a shutter so that the filling is encrusted with and wrapped in the dough.